


To Enemies

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Jasper Hook Will Protect James Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh says the wrong thing to his brother during a battle.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I always protect King Kooh from enemies. I’m almost never able to protect my wife. King Kooh is not exactly helpless* Repsaj thought. He viewed his wife resting on their bed. Repsaj began to smile. He kissed Ailicec’s face. *I’ll return as soon as possible.*

Repsaj saw his sword by the bed. He lifted the sword and departed. He walked by King Kooh’s chamber. His eye settled on a cobra near King Kooh’s bed. Repsaj shuddered. *I never dread King Kooh’s enemies’ weapons, but the snake…* He began to shudder another time.

Repsaj eventually approached a barren throne. Curiosity filled his eye. He tilted his head to one side. *King Kooh is battling enemies now?* he thought. Repsaj turned his head and saw two doors. He walked to the doors and opened them.

*Hm?* Repsaj thought as his eye widened.

Three armed enemies attacked King Kooh. One sword was pressed against King Kooh’s blade.

*I should aid King Kooh, but he is not exactly helpless.* 

‘’PROTECT ME NOW, REPSAJ!’’ King Kooh shouted as he scowled at enemies.

Repsaj frowned after he heard King Kooh’s tone. He smiled the minute the latter ducked one enemy’s sword. *Continue to entertain me, King Kooh* he thought.

 

The End


End file.
